1. Field
This application relates to apparatuses and methods of generating an accurate tomographic image of a target object without increasing the complexity of calculation that is required to generate the tomographic image.
2. Description of Related Art
Tomography is a technique of acquiring tomographic images of a target object using penetrating waves. Such tomography is used in various fields. Accordingly, requirements for generation of high quality tomographic images are also increasing. In particular, in the medical field directly related to human life, a technology for accurately generating tomographic images by using limited resources is emerging as an important issue.